


S(acred) Supports

by PotatoLays



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoLays/pseuds/PotatoLays
Summary: A collection of four drabbles that are interconnected. Post-game events, character study, themes of love and confession. Despite the listed pairings, not necessarily romantic in all cases.
Relationships: Cugar | Cormag & Turner | Tana, Cugar | Cormag/Seth, Eirika/Seth (Fire Emblem), Eirika/Turner | Tana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Contradictive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eirika/Seth

Eirika maintained silence, suppressing the turbulence in her dampened eyes. She would pronounce Seth a noble, concluding the gallant duty of the Silver Knight.

He gave her his life, for which she is unboundedly grateful. But she was slighted by his demeanour, took it as a burden.

He did not need to understand her. Not anymore.

Her heart ached. She was unfair.

Truth withheld, the send-off must be with laughter, how else can he rest assuredly and find happiness? He deserved the world.

That was the last love Eirika conveyed. Seth knelt down, thanked her, smiled, and faced the floor.


	2. Forgive me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth/Cormag

Seth knelt down, thanked her, smiled, and faced the floor. Prolonging the devout posture, he retraced the past events.

“Show me how you strengthen your fortitude.” For the first time Cormag approached him to stop by at a church. Thus Seth said a prayer. 

Reflections from fractured stained glass fell over Cormag who stood at the altar before the oaken Saint Latona. The sight reminded Seth of a wedding he attended. After indulging in sinful fantasy, it was unthinkable to directly ask for forgiveness, for it would become a confession. Despite that Cormag found sanctuary, it only made him restless.


	3. Against all odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormag/Tana

Despite that Cormag found sanctuary, it only made him restless. Reluctantly he took off his helmet.   
“I’m so glad that ‘Nate’ is a fake name. Why are you here, in Carcino?”   
“Fought with fellow countrymen. Ruined all of Sir Duessel’s efforts. Traveled a bit... ran out of money. Any sellsword willing to crush down competition is hired, even Grado scum. Pieces of shit, the entire lot at the auction.”  
Got to feed Genarog.   
“Can’t do. You won the bid, but please take just the wyvern. I will only drag you down.”  
“I don’t care.”  
Tana was not afraid of falling.


	4. Better late than never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tana/Eirika

Tana was not afraid of falling. Sky-high through pink clouds on Achaeus’ back, to share cotton candy with friends. Boys fought over the mightiest sandcastle. Disinterested, hands entwined – Tana’s clammy while Eirika’s always cool – stardust kicked up from sandals, the sisters chitter-chattered, ’til whitecaps formed on tangerine seas. 

Within grotto, unlike sun-kissed children. About Ephraim, then launched the leap of faith: "But I fell for you?"   
Salt taste and suffocating, the sinking into abyss. Eventually Tana gasped for air.   
"Just kidding! Innes is serious about the marriage." Awkward damage control.   
Eirika maintained silence, suppressing the turbulence in her dampened eyes.


End file.
